


Выйти из сумрака

by Luchiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Сцена из финала, которую нам не показали, но которая там наверняка была.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	Выйти из сумрака

— Уверен?

— Вполне. Никак не пойму, в чём твоя проблема, Стайлз.

— Лидия! Я не хочу обидеть Лидию! Лидия — прекраснейшая и умнейшая девушка на Земле! А вдруг она решит, что это из-за неё? Сначала Джексон, теперь я. Подумает ещё, что проклята…

— Мне казалось, ты только что назвал Лидию умнейшей, — Дерек скрестил руки на груди, а его брови выгнулись настоящими мостиками скепсиса.

— Умнейшей и прекраснейшей!

— Значит, у неё достанет ума не сочинять глупостей, которые ты ей только что приписал.

Стайлз, поняв свою ошибку, замялся.

— Так в чём проблема?

— Дерек, мы разве куда-то спешим? По-моему, одного каминг-аута за день — за очень насыщенный день, я бы даже сказал! — хватит. Отложим до лучших времён. Когда все придут в себя, и…

— Стайлз.

— Ладно, — Стилински глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. — Идём сознаваться. В смысле, рассказывать. Но, если что, это ты меня соблазнил!

— Не возражаю, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, поцеловал Стайлза, сбивая его с трудом налаженное дыхание, и направился в лофт, где их стая праздновала победу над Анук-Ите.


End file.
